


启航

by KYotodo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post JE, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 有空扩展写。





	启航

　　“我想辞职，”Donna疲倦地说。  
　　  
　　Jen板着脸瞪她：“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道。”她说，“我不喜欢这份工作？”  
　　  
　　Jen一脸不可思议的样子看起来格外喜剧，Donna靠在椅背上，叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“你都三十七了——”  
　　  
　　“所以我知道自己要什么，”Donna坚定地说。她内里瑟缩了一下，当然她不知道自己要什么，但她知道她不想要什么。在失忆以后她一直感觉得到自己和原本生活的格格不入，她一定是在失去的记忆中改变了太多。  
　　  
　　“你想要什么？”Jen近乎挑衅地问她。  
　　  
　　“我想去旅行，”Donna垂下视线。  
　　  
　　这答案听起来不错，但还有哪里不对。但，已经是最接近的答案了。  
　　  
　　Jen显然只把她的话当作不切实际的梦。“你只是不适应这里，相信我，过两个月就好了。”  
　　  
　　Donna随意点点头，知道Jen是不会理解她的。  
　　  
　　“不管怎样，先把这叠文件送到历史系去吧，”Jen从地上抬起一沓档案拍在Donna桌上：“在第三节课之前送到可以吗？”  
　　  
　　Donna表情一僵。“Jen，已经九点四十了。”历史系在校园的另一端。  
　　  
　　“是的，是的，你加油，”Jen满不在乎地说。  
　　  
　　Donna扯出一个极其难看的笑容，拾起文件冲出门去。穿过绿草茵茵的校园花了十五分钟，匆匆掠过教学楼的走廊，Donna的平跟鞋在地板上砸出响亮的气势。  
　　  
　　她咬牙切齿，无声地咒骂有拖延症的Jen、随手投资大学的赞助人、还有自己新买的鞋，她的脚跟大概磨破皮了。  
　　  
　　一个月以前被录用为正式员工的那点欣喜还在，所以她只是无声咒骂而已。  
　　  
　　直到她冲进楼梯口时被人撞个满怀，倒霉催的档案洒了一地不说，她自己也惨叫一声往楼梯扑倒过去。幸好撞到她的人反应敏捷，一把将她拉进怀里，免去了她滚到楼梯底下骨折的命运。  
　　  
　　“我操！”Donna终于忍不住尖声骂了出来。她花了两秒钟踩到实地上，在那人的搀扶下重新站直，这才看清他是一个白发苍苍的清矍老人。他脸上带着真切的关心和担忧，Donna不仅没法继续骂下去，反而感到不好意思起来。  
　　  
　　“对不起，先生——还有，谢谢，”她说着蹲下去，把档案拢到一起。老人也蹲下来，帮她捡拾。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉，我赶着去上课。你没崴着脚吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有，”她说，“是我走路太快了。”  
　　  
　　他拾起一份档案看了两眼：“噢，这是给我的吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”她困惑地问道，老人对她笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“我是历史系的——教授，”他又捡起一份，“我想今天应该收到几个非注册学生的档案。”  
　　  
　　“噢……噢，是的，这几份是给您的，”Donna说，“我很抱歉，我本来应该十点——”  
　　  
　　“不不不，”他把她怀里的档案也接过去，用一只手抱住，另一只手落在她肩上，轻轻按了一会儿。“别道歉，你知道吗，女性道歉的次数比男性多好几倍。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”Donna瞪着眼睛看他。  
　　  
　　“你没做错什么，”他拍拍她的肩，“看，我撞上了你；现在还没到十点；而且就算过了十点也什么，那个点我本来应该在讲堂上课了。”  
　　  
　　Donna眨了眨眼睛。“……噢。”  
　　  
　　“今天阳光很好，”他轻快地眨眨眼睛，“何不去散散步呢？”  
　　  
　　“谢谢，”Donna慢慢地说。教授搀着她站起来，她又说了一遍：“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　“也谢谢你，”教授说。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”她偏着头问。  
　　  
　　“因为你是你。”他说。她还没来得及说什么，他就掂踮脚，粲然一笑：“我真的得走了，再见。”  
　　  
　　Donna困惑地看着他大步离去，脑子里一片混乱。她被调戏了吗？被历史系的老古板教授？不不不，感觉不是这样的，她感觉他——很亲切。  
　　  
　　她的头一抽一抽地疼，这是她在失忆以后偶尔会出现在的症状，医生说这是因为她接触到了熟悉的事物，大脑在试图重新疏通链接。他熟悉吗？  
　　  
　　还是她没睡好，偏头疼？  
　　  
　　Donna懒得再想，她沿着走廊返回，踏出教学楼的时候，犹豫了片刻，她没有沿着道路走下去，而是选择了草坪。  
　　  
　　她随意地漫步起来，教授说得没错，今天阳光很好。先前赶路的时候她对这天气咬牙切齿，现在放松下来了，她就开始享受其中的美妙。  
　　  
　　她脱了鞋，拎在手里。赤脚踩在草地上让她咯咯地笑了起来，失忆以来头一次，她感到由衷的喜悦。那么美妙，那么轻快，几乎就要媲美她的答案了。  
　　  
　　周边骤变的景色让她回过神来，不知不觉她绕到变电站附近，这里没有阳光和绿草，取而代之的是水泥地和铁丝网。  
　　  
　　Donna仍然不想穿上鞋子。她本来就不喜欢它，确实，白色镂空的平底鞋轻便又好看，但它不适合长途跋涉。  
　　  
　　可是为什么她要长途跋涉呢？  
　　  
　　她不能再仔细想了，头疼得厉害。她正准备离开，眼角却瞥到一抹亮色。  
　　  
　　在铁丝网围住的区域中有一个水坑，或者至少是液体坑，Donna很肯定那不是水。  
　　  
　　她绕进去，盯着它看了一会儿。  
　　  
　　忽然心生警惕，她拔腿就跑，到底还是慢了一步。  
　　  
　　……冷。  
　　  
　　&&&&&  
　　  
　　Doctor在发呆。  
　　  
　　这是一个新的星球，即使他都不知道这里；粉紫色的天空和深紫色的海洋相得益彰，扰动的海浪中有什么东西在碰撞。  
　　  
　　他正在见证一个时刻，他没有在注意这个时刻。  
　　  
　　他在想Donna。  
　　  
　　他能把记忆和感情压进一个小盒子里，但在TARDIS打开门、露出这片海面的那一刻，小盒子自动打开了。  
　　  
　　他曾许诺要带她去海滩，去正常的、美丽的、没有意外和奔走的海滩，最好也不要有超过人类想象的生物。  
　　  
　　他对她食言的事情又何止这一件呢。  
　　  
　　这整个星球都没有陆地，TARDIS停在海面上一米多高的地方，Doctor撑着下巴坐在TARDIS门口，双脚随意摆动。突兀地，他视线里闪过一抹银光。  
　　  
　　他皱起眉，退回TARDIS的范围内，掏出音速起子。从烟雾氤氲的海面上慢慢浮现出一片银色的水潭，从水潭上升起一个湿漉漉的形象。Doctor不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
　　  
　　他的下巴也松开了，“Donna”这个词轻易地滚落出来。红发人仰头望着他，脸色苍白。  
　　  
　　“Donna，”Doctor重复了一遍，红发人的眼神呆滞，水珠滚落脸颊，仿佛泪珠。  
　　  
　　“不，你不是Donna，你是谁？”Doctor厉声喝问，红发人仍然仰着头，一动不动。  
　　  
　　Doctor猛地关上门。TARDIS发出担忧的低鸣，Doctor呆站了一会儿，终于还是忍不住打开门。  
　　  
　　外貌和Donna一模一样的存在仍然浮在海面上，执着地望着他。  
　　  
　　“你是谁？”他低声问。她没有回答，但是他还在问：“你对Donna做了什么？”  
　　  
　　她一动不动。Doctor闭了闭眼睛，抬起手，用音速起子扫描她。  
　　  
　　这个动作好像激活了什么，她忽然抬起手来。Doctor往后退了一步，但她只是抬起手而已：手掌向上。  
　　  
　　她在邀请他。  
　　  
　　“你是Clamon星的智能燃油，”他低声说。  
　　  
　　她伸着手。  
　　  
　　“你吞噬了她，但你不具备攻击性。”他突然感到难过，眼眶湿润，“她一定是想去旅游。”  
　　  
　　她看着他。  
　　  
　　Doctor用力闭上眼睛。“噢，噢，Donna。”  
　　  
　　“Doctor，”她说。  
　　  
　　他惊讶地睁开眼睛：“什么——你不应该——你不可能——智能燃油只会模仿！”  
　　  
　　他再次掏出音速起子，嗡嗡地扫描起来；她安安静静地伸着手，这缺乏生机的寂静让他眼眶泛酸。  
　　  
　　“重生能量吗……唔，这……真是新鲜。”他眉头紧锁，专注地看着她，有片刻几乎忘了她的样貌。直到她伸出的手缓慢抬起，他才警觉地直起身子。  
　　  
　　“又怎么了？”他狐疑地问。  
　　  
　　他站着，她本来就没有他高，TARDIS还漂浮了起来。她执着地举高手，似乎要碰到他，他看了一会儿，慢慢弯下腰来。  
　　  
　　她扇了他一耳光。  
　　  
　　“什么？！”他大叫。与其说是生气，不如说是震惊。  
　　  
　　“我可以万分确定你不淡出是智能燃油了，”他摸着脸咕哝。绝对是——至少有90%是Donna。  
　　  
　　只有她会这么抽他。他几乎能听见她气恼又不可置信地声音：“你觉得这很有趣吗？！”  
　　  
　　他笑了一声，笑声尖锐短促。  
　　  
　　“Doctor，”她有说了一遍，手回到原位，他看了她一眼，把起子交到左手，右手放在她手心。  
　　  
　　这个动作让他有种莫名的倒错感，从前是他这样邀请她，现在却——  
　　  
　　“哇哦，”Doctor静静地说。  
　　  
　　万千世界从他眼前滑过。时间，空间，对Clamongannon都不是问题。  
　　  
　　任何时间，任何地点。  
　　  
　　他收回视线，看着她，在这个空间里她不再是湿漉漉的样子，她燃烧般的红发松散地披在肩上，嘴角藏着一个微笑的弧度。  
　　  
　　“Doctor，”她几乎是快乐地说，“我正在适应。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，”他柔声说道，捏了捏她的手。她眉眼弯弯，抬起眼。  
　　  
　　“看，是这里。”  
　　  
　　他屏住呼吸，看她拉给他看的那个片段，他看见他和她在海面上握着手僵持，远处，深紫的海面上，新的大陆逐渐成型。  
　　  
　　他大笑起来，她也跟着笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“你真是了不起，”他说，“我以为它吞食了你。”  
　　  
　　“算是，”她说，她的表情愈来愈生动，“但是你的意识太强大了。”  
　　  
　　“不，Donna，”他温和地否定，“强大的是你。”  
　　  
　　“人类的意识不可能幸存，”她不大自在地说。  
　　  
　　“但是你做到了，”他说。  
　　  
　　“我不确定我有没有。”她说。  
　　  
　　“智能燃油没有人格，但是你会哭会笑，”Doctor坚定地说。“如果你不放心，我们可以多等一等，总有机会证明你人类的创造力还在。”  
　　  
　　“我已经不是人类了，”它安安静静地说。  
　　  
　　“但你还是Donna，”他说。  
　　  
　　他望着她，她回望他，突然抽回手；他又回到海面上，新形成的大陆在飞速扩张。Donna面无表情地下坠，他伸手去够，手指穿透了燃油，什么都没粘连走。  
　　  
　　她消失了。  
　　  
　　“很公平，”他嘟哝着折返，“行吧，这次轮到我来找你。”  
　　  
　　他把音速起子收集起来的她的信号输进TARDIS的系统，搬动拉杆，按动按钮。TARDIS兴奋地轰鸣着，带他穿越时空。一等她稳定下来，他就打开门。  
　　  
　　她的第一个落脚点是Ood曾经被囚禁的地方，他不知道她为什么来这里，也没来得及问。  
　　  
　　第二个地点是在新地球，她坐在许愿池边，仰头看着两轮太阳。他才打开门，她就融进池中。  
　　  
　　门第三次打开，他发现自己在Donna家门口。  
　　  
　　她站在门口，神色怅惘。他轻轻伸出手去，拍她的肩。  
　　  
　　“Donna，”他轻声说。  
　　  
　　“是你，”她喃喃。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“教授是你，”她说。“等等，是你把我搞进大学的吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么大学？”Doctor茫然地说。  
　　  
　　她扭头看着他，眉头紧锁。  
　　  
　　“你是不是遇到未来的我了？”他猜测道。  
　　  
　　“应该是。”她说。  
　　  
　　“我希望他对你好。”  
　　  
　　“她对我挺好的。”Donna说。  
　　  
　　“什么？！”  
　　  
　　他看见Donna眼里的兴味，意识到这是个小小的恶作剧，不禁笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“不过你一直都是男的吗？”她已经转过身来，他注意到她身上的水迹消失了许多。如果说最开始她像刚从水里捞出来的尸体，那么现在她顶多是在遭遇了一场中雨。  
　　  
　　“这个嘛……这很复杂，进来说？”他靠在TARDIS门口，笑看她；她无奈地笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“Allons-y？”她说着走进来。他大笑，在她身后关上门。  
　　  
　　“Allons-y！”  
　　  
　　-Start-

**Author's Note:**

> 有空扩展写。


End file.
